


NSFW from the LazyFamily Series

by AlexZEnderborn



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Smut, THEY DO IT IN A LAKE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexZEnderborn/pseuds/AlexZEnderborn
Summary: I am moving the smut from LazyFamily into this fic so that it doesn't get mixed in with a generally PG-13 fic.
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	NSFW from the LazyFamily Series

“You cheated…” Sportacus accused as he ran a finger over the tight small swimsuit Robbie had been wearing under his underwear. Robbie shivered a little as the elf curled his finger under the band on his hip. 

“Cheater~” He cooed as he gently ran his hand a little lower, giving Robbie’s butt a little squeeze. He was obviously being sexy on purpose, teasing him. Robbie shivered as the other kissed at his neck, making him wonder what he was up to. 

“I thought we were swimming?” He asked curiously as the other tried kissing lower. 

“Hmmm… We are.” Sportacus whispered as he pulled Robbie closer before he moved to pin him against the larger rock. He placed Robbie’s feet down on the soft sand, kissing at his neck some more. 

***Skip if you don’t like NSFW***

Robbie couldn’t help the shaky sigh that left him as Sportacus pulled him up and out of the water. Maybe it was the sexy fantasy of making love on a beach, or maybe it was the fact they were all alone here. He moved, hopping up to wrap his legs around Sportacus’ middle as he was pressed farther into the rock. 

Sportacus laughed, almost falling as the other wrapped around me. He grinned as he put his hands under his lover’s butt, lifting him up and taking him out of the shallows and onto the shore of the pond. Robbie let out a little oof as he was placed down on the sands. 

“One sec, love.” Sportacus promised as he went and grabbed his towel out of his bag. Robbie rolled onto his stomach and watched as Sportacus grabbed things out of his bag. He knew the other was always prepared for whatever misadventures they got up to during their little excursions. Mostly the sexy kind of adventures though.

Sporty laid his towels down on the beach, chuckling as Robbie rolled onto them and called him forward with his finger. The hero couldn’t help but feel a little dizzy and happy as he got close and crawled overtop of the villain. 

“Hi.” He greeted the other as he pressed their noses together. 

“Hello.” Robbie giggled from under him as he kissed him softly. Sportacus took action to kiss him deeply, pulling him close and kissing him like his life depended on it. They were lucky to be alone in the woods as they were, lucky to be away from the noise and distraction of Lazytown. Stephanie wanted Sportacus and Robbie to go on a “friendly” hike. Well, it just gave them an excuse to make love away from the kids. 

Robbie clung to the elf like he was the only man he ever wanted to hold. He purred excitedly as Sportacus moved back to kiss at his pale neck. Those calloused hands ran down his sides and towards the thin strip of fabric between himself and his lover. He shivered in anticipation as he felt those rough but careful hands run over his soft thighs. He watched with wide eyed lust as Sportacus made his way farther down his lover’s body. 

The soft wet kisses seemed to make Robbie light up, his wings wet and slightly crumpled under his form as his mate tried to leave little bruises down his soft belly and hips. The elf sucked softly on his hips, then just to tease, sucked gently on his inner thighs. Robbie could already tell where it was going from there. 

Sporty pulled himself up a bit, gently removing Robbie’s swimsuit like he was unwrapping a present just for himself. He grinned like someone who found just what they were looking for. His eyes burned into Robbie’s soul as he licked his lover’s dick. The villain let out a choked noise as Sportacus pulled himself up close to be against the other. He carefully shuffled out of his own clothing, grinning to himself as he rubbed them together. Their arousals working together to cause both immense pleasure. Robbie let out a low moan as he felt Sportacus rub them together. 

“Robbie..” Sportacus sighed into the crook of his neck. He was hoping to get a little farther. “Robbie may I..?” He asked softly as he touched at the other’s soft butt. Robbie nodded quickly. He snorted a small laugh as Sportacus reached up behind him to grab at the bottle of lube he had packed. 

“Why hero, if I was anyone else, I might assume you just brought me here to have your way with me~” The villain teased his hero lovingly. Sportacus snorted as he looked down to his boyfriend, taking in the lovely sight of wild now curled hair, the way his eyes glinted with mischief as he lay bare for Sportacus to touch. While he submitted to the hero, it was obvious he had control of the entire situation. He could deny Sportacus whenever he wanted, but he didn’t. The hero seemed to come back to himself as he went to gently caress at his lover with one hand and slowly stretch him with the other. 

“You love me~” He purred happily as he kissed at Robbie’s chest. That was the difficulty of having such a tall lover. Robbie moaned softly as he pushed down against the fingers inside of him. Once Sportacus was happy with the stretch he got to work on himself. He knew his lover wanted him badly, but he needed to not hurt Robbie.

Sportacus pushed in slowly, slowly enough that Robbie was without breath for a short while. Once he was finally sheathed inside his lover, he leaned closer, pushing Robbie’s legs back into a position to get him a little more stretched. He’d been doing this slowly to make the villain more flexible. Sportacus let out a please rumble as he leaned forward and kissed at his mate’s lips, softly whispering to him.

“Gods, Robbie… You always feel so good…” He moaned out. He slowly began to move against the other’s body. It was obvious how much Robbie wanted this as he tried to move back against every thrust inside of him.

“Sporty~!” Robbie moaned suddenly as Sportacus hit a spot that made his body go numb with pleasure. The elf caught on quick, pounding into him until they both came undone in each other’s arms. 

They lay together, naked and enjoying the other’s presence for a long silent moment. The world around them shifted slowly as they both came down off of their own highs. With a resistance, Sportacus pulled out of his lover and began to the process of cleaning up Robbie. 

“I’m fine… Just let me lay here..” Robbie whined as Sportacus cleaned him up. He whined even more when the other dressed him a little bit. He didn’t want to be dressed. 


End file.
